Painful Memories
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: He was back. He did not know how or why, but he was clearly back. Back in hell. Back in Lucifer's cage...


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**___

I just had to write this down, because i am in an emotional mood right now.

And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.

Hope you like it.

* * *

**_Painful memories_**

He was back.

He did not know how or why, but he was clearly back.

Back in hell.

Back in Lucifer's cage...

When Sam opened his eyes he almost got a heart attack from the shock that went through his entire body.

He could hear loud screams.

Indescribable heat tormented his skin.

He tried to sit up, but he could hardly move.

When he looked down at himself, he swallowed hard.

Hands and feet were bound with strong metal shackles, stripped him of his freedom of movement. No matter how hard he tore at his bonds, they would not break.

Two shadows lay across his body and he could hear voices.

Voices that has become too familiar lately and he didn't like it at all.

He turned his head in the direction of the voices and swallowed hard.

"Look brother, he is woken up," said one of the two scornfully which gave Sam strong goosebumps.

„Hello Sam. Did you sleep well~?"

The Winchester began to tremble with incredible fear, as Lucifer leaned over him and grinning at him darkly. The other figure, standing at his right now, also stepped out of the shadows and grinned at him.

"L-Lucifer? Michael?" Sam asked, yoice trembling and his pupils widened as he saw the two angels standing above him.

„Did you missed us?" Lucifer purred with a broad grin.

"B-but how...how is that possible?" Sam gasped and again he tried to free himself from his bonds without success.

He remembered that he spend the previous night in a motel along with his brother Dean. The two had just returned from a hunt and wanted only one thing: sleep.

The last what Sam could remember was that he immediately fell into his bed and fell asleep.

And here he was again, in the place where he wanted to be the least, caught up with the two most powerful angels ever which cherished a huge grudge against him.

They had already let him feel that and he was sure that they would do it again, because when he looked to his left, he could already see the terrible instruments of torture that lay beside him on a small table.

He didn't want to imagine what the two angels would do to him, but something in him told him that he would find out in a few minutes. Whether he wanted it or not.

"P-please..." he whimpered and he writhed in his bonds again.

"Please what?!" Lucifer hissed at him.

"Don't do this to me…" he begged.

Sam almost shrank into the table, when the two angels bent over him and glared at him so dark that it gave him shivers down his spine.

"You have thrown myself back into this cage Sam! What did you think what would happen huh?" Lucifer growled darkly.

The young Winchester winced sharply as Michael bent over him, grabbed his chin and forced him to look him in the face.

"I was in God's absence the ruler of heaven! My brothers have loved me, and I have everything done for them and now I have to rot here because of you... BECAUSE YOU HAVE SENT ME IN HERE AS WELL!"

Sam gasped in pain as Michael squeezed his fingers firmly during his last words.

When he was released, he could see from the corner of his eyes as the two each took a long knife from the small table.

An insane sparkle came into the eyes of the archangels and they spread their wings threateningly.

Slowly they raised their knives across the bare torso of the young Winchester.

Sam tore as much as he could on his bonds that they cut through his skin, but he could not escape the two angels, no matter what he would do about it. He was at their mercy now...

"N-no! NO! PLEASE!" He cried in his despair and tears of fear rose in his eyes.

"D-don't do this to me! Please! I beg of you! I am sorry! I AM SORRY!"

But all his begging and whining wouldn't save him.

The rage of the angels knew no bounds and his begging stoked the fire in them even more.

The lips of the two angels twisted into a sinister grin and their eyes sparkled ominously as they raised their knives to strike.

"You are not sorry Sam…not yet…" Michael said.

"But you will be sorry. We make sure about that..." it came from Lucifer.

And the last thing Sam saw before he was sent into a world of agony were the two knives which flew down on his body and drilled deep into his flesh...

"Sam? SAM! Wake up! Damn! Calm down!"

Dean tried desperately to get control of his brother.

The younger boy squirmed like a man possessed in his bed back and forth, screaming and thrashing about.

Just under a minute Dean was woken up from his sleep when he suddenly heard the screams beside him. Screams coming from Sam...

"Sammy! It's me, Dean! Wake up! It's just a nightmare!"

"NO! PLEASE! STOP IT!" Sam cried and Dean could just avoid his wild flailing arms and legs as he straddled his brother to keep him from moving so much.

He reached out and slapped Sam with his open hand in the face which seemed to wake him up, because his eyes opened immediately and he looked around in panic. Dean grabbed his hands and pinned them next to his head on the mattress.

"Shhh, Sammy. Take it easy. I'm with you, you're safe," the elder Winchester tried to calm his brother down and it seemed to work.

"D-Dean? Is that you?"

Dean's lips curled into a soft, small smile and he nodded.

"Yes, it's me. You had a nightmare. Everything's alright."

Sam looked down at himself and then back to his brother and he exhaled in relief and dropped his head back into his pillow. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his wildly beating hear with success.

"It was just a nightmare?" he asked when he had opened his eyes again and looked at his brother.

Dean nodded his head again and he let him go and sat down beside him.

"Yes Sammy, just a nightmare."

Sam didn't answer.

The shock was still in his body and he still could feel the blades that cut through his flesh. He felt hot tears in his eyes, tried to blink them away, but he couldn't.

Dean's heart almost broke at the sight and he did what first came to his mind: He took his little brother in his arms and pressed him against him.

Normally Sam would resist it, tell him he was alright, but not this time. No. This time he allowed it and he cried in his brother's shoulder who stroked his back to calm him down.

"Shhh, it's fine Sammy. Let it all out. I'm with you..." he whispered softly in his ear.

He felt his brother dug his fingers into his shirt and cried even more.

"I'm here Sam. I will always be there for you. That's what I promised Dad. I will protect you, no matter what bastards will come..."

After this, Dean closed his eyes and continued listening to the sobs and whimpers of his little brother.

None of the two knew for how long they sat there, or how long it took until the tears had dried up in Sam's eyes.

They didn't care.

When Sam had just calm down again, he still had his face buried in the shoulder of the older and clawed at him as if he was afraid someone would take his brother away from him as soon as he would let him go.

And still Dean's fingers stroked gently over his back, let him know that he was there, that he would protect him. And it was this realization that his brother was here, that he himself was not in hell with Lucifer and Michael which reassured him.

„Thank you, Dean..." he whispered so softly that you could barely hear him.

But Dean had heard him.

His lips curled into a soft smile and he pressed the younger closer against his body.

It's okay Sam…it's okay…" he whispered and then peace returned.

The two sat in silence for so long, until Dean noticed that the body of his brother had become so relaxed that he slid down his own body.

His smile grew wider.

Sammy just fell asleep in his arms...

Carefully he placed him back into his pillows, put the blanket over him and gently stroked his hair back from his face, before he went back to his own bed.

Once more he looked at his brother, made sure he was okay before he lay down and followed him into the land of dreams.

And for the rest of the night Sam was no longer plagued by nightmares, for he knew that his brother was there, that he was fine and that he would take care of him.

And he'll do the same for Dean because he was the only thing that mattered in his life, and for that it would be worth fighting for.

Even if he had to fight against the devil again...

**_The End_**


End file.
